Mereodadores Band
by Escorpioad
Summary: Después de 5 años los miembros del famoso grupo musical "Los merodeadores" vuelven a su ciudad natal, Londres, ahí tendrán que enfrentarse una serie de situaciones que conlleva el ser famoso y a enfrentarse con los fantasmas de sus pasados. Contenido Slash. Parejas: JPxTR, RLxLM, SBxRoL "Toda una ironía que el precio de cumplir todos nuestros sueños sea nuestro corazón"
1. Chapter 1: En camino

**Capítulo 1: En Camino**

"Atención pasajeros del vuelo 101 con destino a la ciudad de Londres, sírvase pasar a la puerta de embarque número 3, por favor "se escuchó atreves de los altavoces por todo el aeropuerto.

Bueno chicos ya oyeron ese es nuestro vuelo – dijo Ryan, jefe de guardaespaldas de la banda, para después verificar con Joey y Roger algunas cosas de seguridad.

Todos los miembros de la banda y sus acompañantes empezaron a verificar que tenían sus cosas y a la vez acomodar sus lentes y gorras para evitar que alguien los reconociera y diera aviso a los paparazzi o peor que los encontrara algún fan loco.

Aun no puedo creer que tengamos que viajar en un vuelo normal! Grrr! Porque tenía que estar en reparación el jet privado – dijo gruñendo Severus Snape, a él no le gustaba viajar en vuelos normales debido a que tenía un" pequeño" problema al momento de viajar ya que le gustaba conocer a la persona a la que ponía su vida aunque los demás lo llamaran miedoso_._

Hay hermano deja de ser tan quejica y sigue caminando – dijo Lily Snape y fulminando con su mirada a Sirius cuando este soltó una risita, aún seguía de mal humor por la inocente broma que le habían hecho Sirius y James, y que termino derramando un poco de vino sobre su preciado bolso blanco de chanel.

Aún nos vas a seguir enojada después de disculparnos mil veces por lo del bolso – dijo Sirius poniendo ojitos de cachorrito tratando de que la pelirroja lo perdonara.

Ya te prometimos que te íbamos a comprar uno nuevo cuando estemos en Inglaterra – dijo James poniendo cara de angelito.

Aun así estén atentos que la venganza es dulce – dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa maligna.

Pe…ro – dijimos Sirius y James palidecieron un poco con lo que dijo Lily, sus venganzas eran horribles y para que decidiera vengarse significaba que estaba MUY cabreada.

Pero nada ese bolso era un regalo de ¡ Oprah !– dijo Lily apretando los puchos furiosa.

Pido sentarme con James – dijo Sirius todo animado y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras eran dirigidos por la aeromoza a primera clase.

Eso nada, los conozco muy bien así que si se sientan juntos, sé que van a hacer mucho alboroto así que esta vez se sentaran separados James con Severus y Sirius con Remus - dijo Ryan con tono serio.

Pero porque _Quejicus _conmigo? – dije quejándome de no poder sentarse con su mejor amigo.

Porque si lo mando con Sirius van a terminar peleándose a cada rato y no creo que en estos momentos Lily sea una buena compañía o no?

Estoy bien con Quejicus – dije, el solo pensar en estar alado de Lily y que esta aun preparaba su venganza le daban escalofríos ya que tendría que estar cuidando su espalda y no podría dormir tranquilo en estas 11 horas de viaje. Me acomode en mi asiento, me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música del Ipod y mire por la ventana a Los Angeles de noche.

Sirius, Remus y yo habíamos evitado volver a Londres por 5 años a pesar de que sabíamos que algún día volveríamos para enfrentar nuestro pasado pues no éramos unos cobardes pero el hecho de que mi querido padrino, Albus Dumbledore, nos pidiera que asistiéramos a la celebración número 100 de los hoteles Gryffindor adelanto nuestros planes de volver, ya que al ser yo el heredero después de la muerte de mis padres en un accidente automovilístico y que por el momento mi padrino administra tengo que ir. Así que ahora estaba rumbo a Londes y demostrárles a _ellos_ que ya no somos aquellos donceles de 17 años que les rompieron el corazón después de hacernos promesas vacías, ahora somos los miembros de la famosa banda _Los merodeadores_.

Nuestra banda era muy famosa desde hace casi 4 años pues habíamos tenido la suerte de que el ahora representante nuestro, Frank Longbottom, nos escuchara cantar una canción junto con los hermanos Snape en un bar, una noche en la que Remus, Lily, Sirius y yo ahogábamos nuestras penas lo cual resulto toda una ironía que el precio de cumplir todos nuestros sueños sea nuestro corazón.

**Flash Back**

Sirius, Remus y yo estábamos sentados en la barra de un bar desde hace una hora y media tratando de olvidar por un momento que nuestros corazones habían sido destrozados por unos imbéciles con alcohol, cuando sentimos que la silla a nuestro lado era arrastrada para sentarse.

Deme un tequila por favor – dijo una voz de mujer conocida

Lily ? – reconociendo la voz de Lily Snape Evans, nuestra excompañera de colegio.

James!,– dijo y al ver que no estaba solo dijo – Sirius? Remus?

Holaaaa – dijeron cada uno casi medio borrachos después de tomar entre todos la mitad de una botella de tequila y íbamos a empezar la segunda.

Que coincidencia, chicos; pero que hacen aquí? – pregunto curiosa, al ver a sus ex compañeros, los miembros de la pandilla más famosa por estar en constantes problemas en el colegio Hogwarts.

Tatando de olidar a un imshbécil/ basshtardoo/malditooo – dijimos Remus, Sirius y yo

Pues olvidemos juntos porque yo también trato de olvidar a un idiota

Puesh etoce amiga a tomaaar – dijo Sirius rellenando el vaso de Lily con tequila

Entonces, ¡SALUD! – dijo Lily chocando nuestros vasos

**1 hora más tarde **

¡LILY! – se escuchó el rugido de Severus Snape entre la multitud que nos rodeaba para vernos cantar pues coincidentemente era noche de Karaoke y estábamos por empezar la cuarta canción cuando entro Severus buscando a su hermana.

Hermanooooooo! – dijo una muy animada Lily desde el escenario

BAJATE AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ !

Ah hermanooo no sheas auafeshta sube a cantar con nosotroshs

Vamoshsh _Quejicus – _dijimos Sirius y yo - ¡Que shuba!

¡Que suba! ¡Que suba! ¡Que suba! – clamaba la multitud

Severus subió al escenario lanzándonos una mirada asesina a su hermana, sirius, remus y yo. Entonces se empezó a escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción _Don't Speak 1_

**James:**  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always

**Severus:**  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

**Lily**** and Sirius:**  
It lloks as though you're letting go  
And it's real,  
Well I don't whant to know

**Todos:**  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaing  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
don't tell me 'cause it hurts

**James and Sirius:**  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty brightening

**Remus and Lily:**  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaing  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Noooo Nooo  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
don't tell me 'cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

**Lily**:  
You and me  
I can see us dying... are we?

**Todos:**  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaing  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Noo Nooo  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
don´t tell me ´cause it hurts

I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaing  
Don´t speak (x3)  
Laa Laaa

Al terminar la canción se escucharon fuertes aplausos mientras bajamos del escenario, cuando estamos ya un poco lejos de la multitud Severus empezó con su regaño.

Dios Lily me tenías muy preocupado, te estaba llamando mil veces y cuando por fin entra la llamada de tu celular me habla un señor diciendo que es el barman del bar "Opacare" y que en estos momentos mi dulce y tranquila hermana está cantando en el escenario _Girlfriend_ a todo pulmón.

Tranquiloooo Severus, estoshy bin solo me di cunta que no voy a seguir lloandoo por un bashtardoo que me dejoo porque no le agrado a su mamiii

Asi se haba chica- dijo sirius- no hay que sufif por ellosss

Shabes Sheveruss eres lindoooo y tu hermano gemelooo tabien– dijo un Remus apoyándose en Sirius.

Solo a mí me pasa estas cosas, un viernes por la noche desperdiciado – dijo Severus al ver el estado de todos suspiro - Bueno chicos los mejor yo los llevo a sus casas.

Nop!, la noche esh joven – dijo Lily y el resto de nosotros solo asintió.

Nada de peros, NOS VAMOS – dijo severus, se le notaba que iba a perder la paciencia.

Tras mucho protestar por varios minutos, al final nos dirigimos hacia la salida cuando vi que alguien interceptaba a Severus, me acerque más para saber de lo que hablaban pero solo pude escuchar una parte:

…. Bueno mi nombre es Frank Longbottom y quisiera saber si les gustaría formar una banda pues veo talento – dijo el joven de 25 años.

Claro amigo y yo soy Slash2 , mejor vete con ese cuento a otros – dijo Severus sarcásticamente empujándolo a un lado para salir.

**Fin del flash back**

Pasaron unas 2 semanas desde lo del bar cuando volvimos todos a encontrarnos por casualidad con Frank, aunque no lo reconocimos pero él si a nosotros por lo que nuevamente nos volvió a insistir sobre convertirnos en una banda y al descubrir que Sirius, Remus y yo si teníamos una banda solo lo volvió más optimista de nuestro éxito.

Al principio estábamos incrédulos de que alguien tan joven pueda hacernos famosos y sin ninguna experiencia, no éramos idiotas, sin embargo Frank nos contó que él era el hijo del gran Oliver Longbottom, "el midas de las estrellas" en , claro que en ese momento no sabíamos quién era esa persona hasta que Remus lo busco por google y vio una foto de él y Frank, también nos enteramos que él había sido un gran agente de supermodelos, cantantes, actrices y algunas banda conocidas a nivel mundial hasta su muerte unos 3 años atrás; así que decidimos aceptar la oferta de Frank pero aún faltaba convencer a Lily y Severus, este último fue el más difícil pero al ver que su hermana si aceptaba tuvo que aceptar también pues él era sumamente protector con ella desde niños pues la infancia de los Snape no fue fácil.

Y aunque no todo fue color de rosas al principio logramos el éxito al año en y después un tiempo todos en el mundo sabían de nosotros.

**5 horas después **

Hey Prongs – decía Sirius mientras trataba de despertar a James jalándole el brazo,

Que pasa? – dijo James sobándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño y sacándose los audífonos pues en alguna canción se habría quedado dormido.

No puedo dormir, estoy muy nervioso por volver – dijo muy serio sirius, lo cual lo volvía más serio al ser él una persona muy bromista y segura.

A todos nos pasa lo mismo, paddy – dijo james serio

Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte cuando nos volvamos a encontrar con ellos y también estoy preocupado por moony, él es el más sensible de todos – dijo Sirius en un suspiro, al fin había dicho lo que lo atormentaba a James.

Paddy, eres la persona más fuerte que eh conocido supisteis salir adelante después de que tu familia te desheredara y más tarde con todo el asunto de _él_. Así que no digas tonterías recuerda que solo nos queda ser fuertes y apoyarnos entre todos. Esta vez nadie se burlara de nosotros - tratando de calmar a su hermano a pesar de que él estaba igual.

Tienes razón – dijo sirius, su mejor amigo siempre lo animaba y para evitar seguir pensando en aquellos recuerdos dolorosos decidió sacar una baraja de cartas – Jugamos?

Claro

Jugaron varias partidas de póker de las cuales la mayoría las gano James, quien después de cansarse de dejar a Sirius sin dinero se pusieron a seguir escribiendo una canción que desde hace semanas tratábamos de darle forma, hasta que los venció el sueño.

En una gloriosa mansión ubicada en un exclusivo barrio de Londres a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba reunida cenando los miembros de las más distinguidas familias entre ellas los Black, Malfoy , Riddle, Parkinson y Nott, esta última era la anfitriona de la cena. El motivo de esta reunión es el de anunciar a sus amigos la llegada del primogénito de su heredero en los próximos meses.

Muchas felicidades, joven Ethan y a su esposa Amelia también, de seguro sus padres deben estar extasiados porque no hay nada mejor para un padre saber que su hijo le va a dar un nieto que siga con el apellido de los Nott y tome el mando de las empresas familiares en un futuro – dijo Walburga Black, y mirando de reojo a su hijo Regulus ante lo dicho.

Estas muy segura de que será un varón, madre; tal vez sea mujer o un doncel– dijo Regulus, no le había pasado desapercibido la insinuación de su madre por querer que se case para poder darle nietos y la presencia de Arianna Parkinson solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que su madre ya había elegido a su "prometida".

Por supuesto, hijo; todas las familias aquí presentes, incluyéndonos, han tenido como primogénitos a un varón – dijo Walburga con una seguridad absoluta.

Nosotros no, madre; o ya te olvidasteis de mi mellizo Sirius, quien por cierto nació 5 minutos antes que yo – dijo Regulus defendiendo a su hermano.

El ambiente en la cena se volvió tenso ante la mención del joven dondel repudiado por su familia, todas las miradas se fueron hacia Walburga Black para ver cual sería su reacción, ante lo que todos sabían era un tema tabú para la familia Black es por eso que nadie noto como Rodolphus Lestrangue un joven varón se tensaba y se ponía un poco nervioso por el nombre de su futuro primo. Sin embargo el anuncio de que el postre seria servido termino por romper la tensión en el ambiente.

Y Regulus, aun mantienes contacto con Sirius – dijo Brian Parkinson fumando un puro mientras miraba las cartas que le habían tocado en la partida de póker que estaba jugando con Regulus Back, Rodolphus Lestrangue, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Darren Crabbe y George Goyle; después de la cena.

¿Por qué quieres saber si aún me hablo o no con mi hermano? – dijo un Regulus muy curioso

Bueno, tu sabes que siempre me ha interesado Sirius y ahora que voy a realizar un viaje a los Angeles quería saber su número para invitarlo a salir, claro si tú no tienes ningún problema con que lo invite – esto último lo dijo un poco nervioso después dela fría mirada que le mando Regulus.

"_Brian y Sirius juntos ja! Primero muerto antes de dejar a solas a mi hermano con ese imbécil",_ pensó Regulus y tratando de no pararse y darle un puñetazo.

"_¡Ese hijo de puta! Como se atreve a ese baboso a pensar en que MI sirius va a salir con él, como que le ponga una mano encima va a decir nunca haber nacido", _pensó un Rodolphus para después imaginarse una serie de torturas para el joven Parkinson, mientras trataba de aparentar indiferencia.

Lamentablemente mi hermano y yo no nos hablamos desde que él se fue – mintió Regulus pues si bien aún mantenía contacto con su hermano lo mantenían en secreto ante todos.

"_Demonios" _pensó Brian

Pero no te preocupes Brian seguro que lo veras en la fiesta de los 100 años de los Hoteles Gryffindor pues los Merodeadores se van a presentar en la fiesta – dijo Darren Crabbe ante la cara de desilusión de su amigo.

¡QUEEEE! – gritaron todos los presentes incluso los más imperturbables de Tom Riddle y Lucius Malfoy

¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – dijo Tom Riddle, después de recomponerse del shock provocado por la reveladora noticia de la posible vuelta de su león.

Veras mi madrina Thalia es muy amiga de Minerva Mcgonagall, la esposa de Albus Dumbledore, y un día que ellas estaban conversando en el jardín las escuche decir que su marido había logrado convencer a su ahijado de venir para la fiesta y que junto con sus amigo iban a tocar en la fiesta como una sorpresa para los invitados.

Eso es genial! – dijo Brian entusiasmado por la posibilidad de hablar con ese hermoso doncel sin notar las miradas fulminantes de Regulus y Rodolphus.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Brian, la verdad tal vez me anime yo también a invitar a salir a James Potter, desde que vi el videoclip de su última canción donde sale bailando de una manera tan sexy su delicioso culo ante las cámaras, me trae loquito – dijo un George Goyle con una mirada lasciva al recordar a James Potter con ese pantalón de cuero.

Ni que lo digas George a mí también me trae de cabeza Remus Lupin, ese aire inocente que tiene lo hace parecer un ángel caído del cielo y con esos labios carnosos que dan ganas de probarlos y hacer cosas sucias con él – dijo Darren Crabbe esto último con un deje de lujuria ante la posibilidad de probar esos labios.

Tom Riddle trataba por todos los medios no levantarse de la mesa y agarrarse a golpes con George Goyle a pesar de era persona que creía agarrase a golpes era para gente inculta no podía evitar sentir esas ganas al ver que ese imbécil pensaba así de SU james; él sabía de primera mano lo delicioso que era ese culo.

Lucius Malfoy también tenía los mismos pensamientos de su amigo Riddle sin embargo estos eran dirigidos a Darren Crabbe por Remus Lupin; para evitar cometer una locura se levantó de su asiento para servirse más whisky pues el anterior vaso se lo tomó de una .

Mejor terminemos esta partida de una vez porque tengo que entregar un trabajo para mañana – dijo enojado Regulus por todos esos comentarios que hacían de los amigos de su hermano.

Regulus, tiene razón ya se hace tarde mañana tengo una reunión de negocios así que muestren sus cartas – dijo Tom Riddle, _mejor irse antes de cometer asesinato_ pensó

Escalera – dijeron Crabble y Goyle mostrando sus cartas

Full – dijo Brian

Póquer – dijieron Regulus y Rodolphus

Escalera de color – dijo Lucius con arrogancia ante los demás pues había formado una gran jugada y solo había una que le podía ganar pero era casi imposible esa jugada, así que seguro seria el ganador.

Escalera Real – dijo Tom Riddle con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo sus cartas y sintiendo las miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeros de juego por su jugada casi imposible.

Imposible – dijieron Crabble, Goyle Y Brian

Eres muy bueno en el póquer, amigo – dijo un asombrado Regulus

Definitivamente eres un as en esto – dijo Rodolphus

Demonios, otra vez ganas Tom, pero algún día descubriré como haces para ganar siempre – dijo Lucius un poco decepcionado de perder pero era un buen perdedor ante su amigo

Hay Lucius inténtalo pero es un secreto muy bien guardado – dijo Tom guiñándole el ojo y recolectando sus ganancias con una sonrisa.

Mejor ríndete Lucius ya sabes que Tom es muy bueno guardando secretos – dijo Regulus y dándole una penetrante mirada hacia Tom, quien sospecho de que Regulus supiera de su pasado con James.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde amigo; bueno caballeros ya es creo que es hora de que nos retiremos – dijo Lucius para recibir un asentimiento por parte de los demás por lo que se encaminaron a la salida del cuarto privado del casino donde estaban.

1 Versión Glee

2 **Saul Hudson** más conocido por su nombre artístico **Slash**, es un guitarrista y compositor británico-estadounidense


	2. Chapter 2: Llegada

**Capítulo 2: Llegada**

Despierten chicos ya falta una 1 hora para que lleguemos – dijo Remus mientras trataba de levantar a los que faltaban quienes eran Sirius y James; _ellos sí que son dormilones _pensó, pero después de mucho intentar despertarlos aún seguían durmiendo.

Déjame intentar algo – dijo Severus con una brillo travieso en su mirada que le dio a Remus un mal presentimiento.

Severus iba a aprovechar esta situación para hacerles lo mismo que le hicieron a él en el viaje anterior; así que se paró en el pasillo del avión, saco dos botellas de agua de su mochila y derramo todo el contenido de las dos botellas sobre las cara de Sirius y James.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron ambos donceles al sentir el agua en sus caras y el flash de una cámara también sobre ella.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se reian Severus y Lily fuertemente, esta última era la que había tomado la foto mientras que Remus trataba de contener su risa.

¡PERO QUE DEMO…! – dijo un sirius muy cabreado secándose la cara

¡SEVERUSSS! – dijo James; _¡Maldición! _Pensó, su camiseta favorita estaba empapada

Les dije que se las iba a devolver la broma – dijo Severus con una gran sonrisa.

Oh por dios, sí que son rencorosos los snapes – murmuro Sirius pues la última vez que viajo la banda fue hace 1 mes y medio.

Y eso que falta la mía – dijo Lily guiñando un ojo para volver a su asiento pues ella si había escuchado lo que dijo Padfoot.

Chicos… - dijo Ryan llamándoles la atención.

Severus se fue a sentar con su hermana por seguridad pero vio a James y Sirius hacerle una señal de que decía _cuídate, iré a por ti. _

Damas y caballeros por favor sírvase poner los cinturones de seguridad pues en unos minutos estaremos llegando a la ciudad de Londres, muchas gracias – dijo la aeromoza.

**En una sala privada del aeropuerto **

¡Como mierda paso esto! – se escuchó gritar a Ryan mientras hablaba por teléfono y dejando desorientados a los chicos.

¡Ustedes son los inútiles que ….! – dijo Ryan más furioso caminando de un lado al otro para que después de 2 minutos terminara la llamada.

Chicos tengo una mala noticia – dijo muy serio Ryan a los chicos, los cuales ya habían recogido sus maletas y esperaban el transporte que los llevaría a la Mansión Potter, lugar donde se quedarían.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Remus al ver a Ryan perder los nervios lo cual era raro.

Al parecer uno de los miembros de la empresa de seguridad que contratamos aquí, le fue con el chisme a los periodistas y saben que estamos aquí – dijo Ryan frustrado por cómo estaban las cosas.

_¡Mierda!_ Pensaron todos

Gente no nos pongamos histéricos, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? – dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizar a a los demás, lo cual funciono pues él sabían que tiene una especie de don para tranquilizar a las personas en este tipo de situaciones.

El transporte ya estará aquí en unos 5 minutos pero la cosa es que la salida por donde saldremos hay muchos periodistas, paparazzi y muchos fans; así que deben estar preparados cuando salgamos aunque he puesto en marcha el plan de emergencia que evitara que se acerque la mayoría aunque cabe la posibilidad de que tal vez uno llegue hasta ustedes ya que no tenemos suficientes hombres así que manténgase juntos, ¿entendido? – dijo Ryan para después organizar al equipo de seguridad que ya había llegado hasta la sala.

¡Sí! – dijeron todos los merodeadores

**En un departamento del ****Cadogan Square**,

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba desayunando con Rodolphus Lestrangue, en el departamento del primero mientras miraban el noticiero con las últimas noticias del día.

Gracias por la invitación a desayunar amigo; tienes suerte de tener a María como cocinera esto esta delicioso – dijo Rodolphus mientras le mandaba a María una sonrisa matadora lo que causo que la aludida se ruborizada a pesar de tener 50 años .

Deja de tratar de llevarte a mi cocinera, Rod; y no le hagas caso, María – dijo Lucius al ver a su amigo coquetear con su ama de llaves.

Ya sabes, María, si te cansas de este tempano de hielo puedes trabajar para mí – dijo Rod con un guiño.

Idio.. – pero lo que iba a decir el rubio se vio interrumpido con lo que dijo la presentadora de noticias.

"_..Y ahora nos vamos con Rebecca Brown, quien en estos momentos se encuentra en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada del grupo "Los Merodeadores a Londres…"_

Rodolphus al escuchar lo que dijo la presentadora escupió su café mientras que Lucius casi se atora con una tostada.

Cof Cof Cof , ¡QUE! – dijo Lucius después de recuperarse de casi ahogarse y mirar a su amigo Rod, él sabía de la historia de su amigo con el Black al igual que Rod sabia su pasado con Remus.

¿Están aquí? – dijo en un susurro Rod desconcertado pues recién ayer se enteró de que ellos iban a volver para la fiesta de los hoteles Gryffindor pero dicha fiesta iba a ser en 2 semanas así que no espero que llegaran mucho antes.

Súbele el volumen – dijo Lucius a María

"_Nos informan que los merodeadores ya están aquí y muchos de sus fans se están volviendo locos por la ….." – la reportera fue interrumpida por el grito de los fanáticos al ver a sus ídolos salir con sus guardaespaldas_

Rodolphus y Lucius observaron la imagen de un grupo de personas salir de la puerta del aeropuerto y ser rodeada por periodistas y paparazzi que eran empujados por los guardaespaldas para evitar llegar al grupo.

"_¿Por qué están aquí?" _

"_¿Cuándo saldrá a la venta su nuevo álbum?"_

"_Joven Remus, ¿está usted saliendo con el famoso actor Aidan West?" _

Lucius apretó fuertemente su tostada que termino haciéndose pedacitos ante la mención de ese actor de cuarta; era bien sabio en el mundo del espectáculo que el actor andaba detrás de su lobito.

"_Joven Sirius, ¿Volverá a retomar su papel de Mikel Keller en la segunda parte de la película Bikerz?_

Rodolphus gruño ante esa pregunta; la maldita película _Bikerz _en la cual Sirius Black interpreta a Mikel Keller, el interés amoroso del protagonista, y cuya 2 escena más candente fueron la de él sobre su moto pintando un emblema en una pose demasiado sexy que realzaba su culo en el taller de su padre y la del beso bajo la lluvia con el protagonista casi al final de la pelicula ; cuando vio esas escenas quiso matar al director y al bastardo que interpretaba al actor principal. Y para su tormento Sirius se convirtió en el dondel más sexy del mundo pues la película se convirtió en un éxito de taquilla.

¿Qué harás? – le pregunto Rod a Lucius

No lo sé –dijo Lucius inseguro

Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, Lucius, tú aun puedes tener la posibilidad de volver con él en cambio yo no puedo –dijo Rodolphus, él quería que su amigo vuelva a ser feliz y sabía que solo el ojidorado era la única persona para lograrlo; en cambio él sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su cachorro pues tarde comprendió que lo amaba.

Rodolphul, tal vez él….. – dijo Lucius al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su amigo por el ojiazul.

No, yo sé que él nunca me perdonara por lo que hice; además recuerda que me voy a casar con Bellatrix a finales del año. Así que lucha por Remus, hermano; y trata de decirle lo que descubristeis después de que se separan – dijo Rodolphus con una sonrisa triste.

Tienes razón, tengo que recuperarlo – dijo Lucius muy seguro; su lobito volvería a sus brazos y una vez allí nunca más lo dejaría irse.

Así se habla – dijo Rodophus; _Por lo menos tu serás feliz_ pensó

**Cafetería de la universidad de Oxford **

2 sandwish con jamón y queso, un jugo de papaya, y un café con un poco de leche – dijo Regulus a la mesera de la cafetería sentado junto con sus amigos Stefan, Albert y Richard.

¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo? – le pregunto su amigo doncel, Stefan, mientras estaban sentados.

Bien, lo acabo de entregar casi no lo termino a tiempo – dijo Regulus mucho más relajado luego de entregar el trabajo que significaría el 40 por ciento del curso.

¿Y cómo te fue con Kayla, Richard? – dijo Albert al playboy del grupo con su nueva conquista

Terminamos, ya estoy cansado de sus celos – dijo Richard

Stefan trataba de ocultar la felicidad que le daba esa noticia para después quedarse mudo al ver la imagen que se mostraba en la televisión.

Todos se extrañaron al ver a su muy hablador amigo callado y dirigieron su mirada a la televisión, Regulus se quedó en shock al ver que mostraban la imagen de un grupo de personas rodeadas por paparazzi y periodistas; se leía en los titulares _"Los merodeadores llega a Londres"_

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTAN AQUÍ! – dijo emocionado Stefan después de procesar la noticia pues él era un fanático del grupo.

Tanto alboroto por…. – comenzó a decir Albert para ser callado por su amigo.

Shhhh, no me dejas escuchar – dijo Stefan

"_¿Cuándo saldrá a la venta su nuevo álbum?"_

"_¿Serán la nueva cara de la colección verano de Valentino?"_

" _Joven Severus, ¿termino su relación con la modelo Giuliana Leventis?_

"_Señorita Lily, ¿Aceptara la oferta para posar en Playboy?"_

Esa pregunta saco del shock a Regulus, _"Tengo que hablar con Sirius como me pudo ocultar que iban a venir; y ¿cómo es eso de que mi gatita puede que pose para playboy? NUNCA", _ pensó ya que él solo imaginar que todo el mundo vea lo que una vez fue de él, lo pone furioso.

Yo compraría la revista si ella acepta, esa chica es ardiente – dijo Richard con una sonrisa picara

Regulus le lanzo una mirada fría a su amigo

Eres un idiota – dijo Stefan antes de salir de la cafetería enojado.

¿Y ahora que hice? – dijo Richard al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo para irse detrás de él

A este paso nunca se dará cuenta – dijo Albert para ver a su otro amigo con la mirada perdida - Regulus?

No pasa nada – dijo para después comenzar a comer su desayuno.

Ok – dijo su amigo no muy convencido

**En las oficinas de Riddle Enterprise **

Tom Riddle junto a sus socios estaba esperando la llegada de un importante empresario Francés sin embrago este aún no había llegado.

Lamento llegar tarde pero salir en estos momentos del aeropuerto es un caos. Al parecer hoy a llegado el famoso grupo Los merodeadores. Bueno caballeros comencemos con la reunión - dijo Dominique Dupont mientras se sentaba.

Tom Riddle paso toda la reunión con la mente perdida pues su león estaba aquí y algo le decía que James Potter volvería a poner su vida de cabeza otra vez.

**En la mansión Potter **

La habitación de James Potter era mucho más amplia que la de los cuartos de huéspedes; el cuarto era de color dorado, los muebles eran de un marrón claro con detalles artesanales, el edredón de la cama era de color rojo y dorado, y cuyo diseño era la del escudo de los Potter1, el baño quedaba a la mano izquierda y el armario a la mano derecha.

Mierda – dijo James al darse cuenta que se le había caído su púa de guitarra del bolcillo del pantalón mientras desempacaba su ropa y la ordenaba en el armario. Rápidamente se puso a buscar por todo el armario; en el proceso se encontró con un cofre de madera antiguo de tamaño mediano que tenía tallado el escudo de la familia.

Me había olvidado de que estaba aquí – se dijo para sí mismo

Dentro de la caja se encontraban un conjunto de fotos que mostraban a 2 jóvenes que se veía eran pareja. James cogió una tira de fotos instantánea en donde se veía a un hermoso joven de 17 años, cabellos negros y ojos color avellana detrás de unas gafas, con rasgos delicados lo que evidenciaba su condición de doncel; y un varón mayor que el otro se veía que tendría 26 años, sus cabellos eran negros y hermosos ojos verdes del color de las esmeraldas, que eran la perdición de uno al mirarlos.

James coloco la tira de fotos a un lado y siguió mirando dentro del cofre hasta que se topó con un collar de plata cuyo dije era un corazón, nunca olvidaría el día que se lo dieron.

**Flash Back **

Oh… si, así… así … ahí … ahí – decía James mientras el mayor embestía fuertemente el cuerpo del más joven, el cual arañaba al mayor en la espalda. (NA: ya quedo claro el apodo de león de Tom hacia James ;) ).

Ah mmm … mmm Ah – decía el mayor apretando fuertemente los cachetes del culo de su joven amante.

¡Ah Ah… Ah Ah…. T..TOOOM ! – grito James mientras se corría fuertemente

Ah Ah James ah ah arggg – se corrió el varón segundo después al sentir como el interior de su amante se estrechaba aún más. Se desplomo sobre su amante satisfecho para después acostarse al lado y jalar a James a su pecho.

Te amo Tom – dijo el ojimarron mirando los ojos verdes del varón esperando que este pronunciara estas palabras, él sabía que su novio le costaba expresar sus sentimientos por la crianza que tubo pero ya lleva cerca de 3 meses juntos y Tom aun no le decía que lo amaba a diferencia de él que a mitad de su relación le dijo que lo amaba después de haberle entrego su virginidad.

Tom al ver que la cara de su león se entristecía a la espera de que diga esas palabras, aspiro fuertemente y dijo – También te amo

James no podía creer que al fin Tom le había dicho que lo amaba y sorprendiendo al ojiverde se sentó sobre él dándole un montón de besos mientras le decía – Te amo, te amo, te amo

James, James, James, espera quiero darte algo

Ehh? Que pasa?

Puedes moverte un poco, por favor – dijo Tom para después rebuscar en el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacar una caja de terciopelo.

Tom – susurro James al ver como de la caja sacaba un collar2 de doble cadena que tenía un corazón con incrustaciones de diamantes dentro de un aro que tenía pequeños círculos. (NA: El collar es el de escalera al cielo).

James quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase entre nosotros eres el dueño de mi corazón – dijo Tom mirándolo a los ojos y entregando una de las cadenas con el dije del corazón mientras que él se queda con la cadena que tenía el aro.

Yo…yo… - James no sabía que decir así que simplemente lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él, poco después el beso se convirtió en algo más.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Pero al final el hombre que amaba nunca existió realmente – dijo James mientras guardaba el collar nuevamente en el cofre y se secaba las lágrimas que sin querer había derramado.

Tock Tock se escuchó y sin esperar una respuesta un joven pelinegro con ojos azules entro en el cuarto.

Oye James venia avisar que….- Sirius ya no pudo continuar pues al ver a Prongs con un poco hinchados y rojos – Qué paso? por qué lloras ?

Nada – le dijo a paddy guardando rápidamente el cofre – Es solo que me entro un poco de polvo a mi ojo.

Aja – dijo el ojiazul sin creerle ni un poquito

Qué querías decirme?

"_Cambio de tema mmm que oculta" _pensó Sirius

Ah que el desayuno ya está listo

Ok, entonces vamos me muero de hambre – dijo James mientras salían del cuarto.

**En otro lugar**

El Señor Malfoy ha venido a verlos, Señor y Señora Black – dijo el mayordomo de la familia Black a sus patrones que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la casa.

Que quedra Abraxas? – dijo Orión Black a su esposa

Abraxas Malfoy era considera en Inglaterra como un hombre poderoso y muy astuto, sin embargo la noticia de la cual se había enterado ponía en peligro muchos de sus planes.

Buenos Días, Orión, Walburga ; tengo una muy mala notica, volvieron – dijo sin rodeos al matrimonio Black

¿Quiénes? – dijo Orión aunque sospechaba quienes eran aun podía estar equivocado

Quienes más el rebelde tu hijo y sus amigos de la banda – dijo Abraxas sirviéndose un ron mientras se sentaba en el sillón al frente de la señora Black.

No, no, no – dijo Walburga al saber que el mocoso y la pelirroja estaban de vuelta. Ella ya tenía planes para un arreglo matrimonial entre Regulus y la chica Parkinson, ahijada de Abraxas; la presencia de esos jóvenes pueden destruir sus planes, sobre todo la de la chica snape con lo mucho que le costó hacer que esos dos terminaran su relación.

Demonios, no nos conviene que el hijo de tu exempleada este aquí – dijo Orión ya que con Abraxas quería hacer un arreglo matrimonial entre Malfohijo y una de las sobrinas; y así unir sus familias.

Tenemos que empezar a movernos pronto, conozco a mi hijo ara todo lo posible para que ese pobretón escuche su versión de lo que paso aquella noche y así lograr que vuelva con él – dijo Abraxas a su amigo. Ellos habían logrado separar a Lucius de su novio pero lamentablemente la reacción de su hijo no fue la que esperaban.

Tienes razón – dijo Walburga y Orión

Bien, entonces esto es lo que aremos….

1 En este caso el escudo de los Potter es el de los Gryffindor

2 


	3. Chapter 3: Salidas

**Capítulo 3: Salidas**

**Starbucks**

Un joven de cabello negro atado en una cola, anteojos oscuros y con un casco de moto en una mano entro al local; provocando que varios varones se voltearan a verlo deslumbrados por esa belleza y recibiendo a la vez miradas de envidia pura por parte de otros donceles y damas presentes. Lamentablemente para los varones que ya estaban haciendo planes para conseguir el número del sexy doncel se decepcionaron cuando este se dirigió a toda velocidad una mesa de al fondo ocupada por un varón.

Reguluuuuuussss – dijo emocionado Sirius abrazando fuertemente a su mellizo.

Sirius – gruño Regulus al ver que por poco se cae de la silla cuando sintió el abrazo de su hermano, tanto tiempo sin verlo había hecho que se olvidara de lo demostrativo que era Sirius.

Hay hermanito deja de ser tan Black y abrázame que te he extrañado – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Regulus solo pudo mover la cabeza antes de devolverle el abrazo a su hermano pues a pesar de mantenerse en contacto atreves de e-mails, msm y llamadas no era lo mismo – Te extrañe igual – para después separarse y volver acomodarse en la silla aunque al observar a su hermano casi suelta una carcajada al ver que pese a vestir jeans negros con cadenas, botas de motorista y una chaqueta negra, su hermano seguía siendo un fanático de los comics pues su polo tenía el símbolo de linterna verde.

Pensé que te habían descubierto los paparazzi al ver que demorabas

Que va soy muy bueno en escaparme de ellos – dijo Sirius aunque uno estuvo casi cerca de atraparlo pero al final se libró y pudo llegar a su cita con su hermano después de 3 días de haber llegado al fin había podido darse una escapadita solo.

Bueno hermano seré directo quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a Lily – Regulus miro a su hermano buscando una respuesta sin embargo este estaba aturdido por lo que dijo.

Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito; lo que me pides es muy difícil ya sabes que fuiste un total cobarde e idiota, te dejasteis manipular por la bruja – dijo Sirius, la verdad había sido una sorpresa para él cuando aquella noche en el bar "Opacare" Lily les dijo que su ex era su hermano y que tenían casi 2 años de relación; su hermano el niño bueno de la familia al parecer se había revelado un poco y había sido muy bueno en ocultarlo sobre todo a él su mellizo pero también hay que tener en cuenta que en esa época no se podía relacionar mucho pues él había huido de casa. Claro que después de haberse enterado, a los dos días pudo reunirse con su hermano y le propino unos buenos puñetazos en nombre de su amiga.

Si sé que fui un imbécil al dejarla porque no era de nuestra posición social, por eso ahora que están aquí no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Mmm, no se – dijo Sirius pues él sabía lo que es tener el corazón roto como lo tiene Lily pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su hermano suspiro – Esta bien te ayudare – él sabía también que su amiga pelirroja aun sentía algo por su hermano en secreto.

Gracias, hermano

Sabes que vas a tener que poner todo de ti e incluso arrastrarte ya sabes que Lily es un poquito rencorosa.

Aja, pero con tal de recuperarla estoy dispuesto a todo.

Entonces la primera fase del plan seria que empezaras a escribirle cartas y mandarle flores como un admirador secreto – al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano aclaro – sabes que Lily es una romántica empedernida y si le enviamos las cosas con tu nombre de seguro las quema.

Ok ya entendí, pero después que haremos?

**15 minutos después **

Ya, quedo claro lo que tienes que hacer – dijo Sirius después de ultimar los últimos detalles del plan.

Clarísimo – _"lo que uno hace por él amor" _pensó Regulus para después fijarse que su hermano jugaba nerviosamente con la servilleta – Qué pasa?

N….no… pa….pasa…. nada – tartamudeo Sirius pero Reg no le creyó y después como una revelación se dio cuenta que su hermano quería saber del hijo de puta de Rodolphus Lestrangue.

Él se va a casar con Bellatrix dentro de 2 meses, para ser más precisos el 19 de noviembre – dijo Regulus y apretó fuertemente los puños al ver el dolor en los ojos de su mellizo – Sirius….

Mira la hora creo que es mejor que me valla antes de que se empiecen a preocuparse por mí – dijo Sirius parándose de la mesa al ver que su hermano quería hablar de _ese_ tema.

Está bien, nos veremos otro día – dijo Regulus, sabía que mejor era dejar ir a su hermano pues al parecer pese a los años aun sufría al hablar de ese tema.

Regulus salió de la cafetería minutos después de Sirius y camino hacia una florería sumergido en sus pensamientos, a él aún le daba cólera el no haber protegido a su hermano de que le rompieran el corazón y se sentía aún más frustrado al ver que el causante de este era uno de sus amigos más cercanos y el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo Rabastan. Sin embargo, por lo menos tiene el consuelo de haberle dado una paliza a Rodolphus cuando Sirius le conto todo antes de irse a junto con su gatita.

Regulus decidió mejor dejar de pensar en ese tema antes de que le entren ganas de nuevamente agarrarse a golpes con su futuro primo y entro a la florería para iniciar la primera fase del plan para tener devuelta a su gatita.

**En otro lugar**

Sirius manejaba su moto a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Potter tratando de dejar atrás los dolorosos recuerdos que invadían su mente tras la noticia de Regulus, pero era una lucha muy difícil.

"_Soy un estúpido por haber preguntado por ese "_pensó bajando la velocidad antes de que sufriera un accidente, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el lugar donde había decidió parar era la entrada del camino hacia uno de los miradores nocturnos de la ciudad, lamentablemente este mirador era muy especial para él.

**Flash Black**

Sirius y Rodolphus se encontraban en el mirador de la ciudad mirando las estrellas sentados sobre una manta. Rodolphus le estaba explicando algunas constelaciones en voz baja.

Mira esa es Leo – Rod señalo hacia una formación esteral al oeste del horizonte

Mmmm – Sirius se esforzó por ver la forma de un león pero no lo consiguió - ¿Cuál es tu constelación favorita?

Es la de Orión– dijo Rod señalando un cinturón formado por tres estrellas – pero mi estrella favorita es Sirius.

Tonto – dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño besito en la boca de Rod.

Es la verdad, además esa estrella siempre me hace recordar a ti porque al igual que a ti le rodea una luz que los hace brillar entre todos.

Rod…- Sirius no pudo decir nada más ya que Rodolphus lo beso apasionadamente; a él desde niño le había gustado Rod pero nunca imagino que ese sentimiento se iba a convertir en amor.

Sirius se alejó un poco para mirar a su novio a los ojos sabía que lo que iba a ser elevaría su relación a otro nivel y aunque eso lo ponía nervioso pues nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba seguro. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Rodolphus mientras lo volvía a besar esta vez con toda la pasión y amor que sentía por él.

Sirius, ¿estás seguro? – dijo Rodophus sobre sus labios después de separarse por un poco de aire, él sabía que su novio era virgen, lo cual lo sorprendido cuando se lo dijo pues el había escuchado los rumores que corrían del doncel sin embargo el saber que era puro desato un deseo posesivo en él.

Si – dijo Sirius mientras pasaba a desabrochar el cinturón de los pantalones de Rod, este al oír la respuesta de su cachorro ayudo a quitarse el resto de la ropa y la de Sirius.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la luna y estrellas, Sirius se entregó en cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida durante toda la noche.

Te amo – dijo Sirius sobre el pecho de Rod

**Fin del Flash Black**

Soy un tonto por pensar que eras diferente a los otros – dijo Sirius mientras volvía a acelerar su moto para alejarse de la tentación de subir al mirador.

_**Tanglin Club**_

Tom Riddle miraba como la mayor parte de la alta sociedad de Londres estaba reunida ahí adentro en uno de esos eventos de caridad; tomo un poco más de su copa de champaña aburrido de estar aquí pero era importante si quería expandir su negocio.

Tom – el aludido maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar esa voz chillona nombrar su nombre cuya dueña era Andrómeda Black, la hermana gemela de Bellatrix Black.

Andrómeda – dijo Tom con una sonrisa forzada al ver como se colgaba de su brazo, dios no la soportaba.

Tom, cariño ¿Cómo has estado tú y el pequeño Adam? – dijo Andrómeda apretando sus senos en el brazo de Tom.

Estamos bien – Tom trataba de librar su brazo de las garras de esa mujer; desde que había quedado viudo hace más de un año, todas las mujeres estaban detrás de él y la más insistente era Andrómeda.

Sabes, deberíamos salir un día los tres juntos al parque ya sabes que Adam y yo nos llevamos bien – el ojiverde quiso soltar un bufido su hijo la odiaba y siempre que estaba cerca su hijo le hacia una broma.

No lo creo, tal vez saldremos de viaje; ahora si me disculpas ahí esta Lucius Malfoy tengo que hablar de negocios con él – dijo Tom y se fue al otro lado de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Hey, Lucius – dijo Tom cuando llego al lado de su amigo y se tomó otra copa de champaña

Hola Tom, Que paso? – Lucius miro a su amigo, quien parecía haber escapado de una jauría de perros.

Andrómeda Black- gruño Tom y Lucius miro divertido a su amigo.

Esa chica sí que es insistente – dijo Lucius

Ni me lo digas, y tu como vas con tu padre? – Tom vio la mueca de disgusto que puso Lucius ante la pregunta.

Se ha vuelta más insoportable con eso de querer emparejarme con Narcissa Black y hablando del diablo se dirige hacia aquí vámonos con los chicos allá al bar – dijo Lucius encaminándose rápidamente hacia el bar, seguido por Tom, para encontrarse con Regulus, Rabastan y Rodolphus.

Huyendo de las llenas – dijo Rabastan divertido pues Regulus, él y su hermano habían visto como Tom huía de Andrómeda y Lucius de Narcissa.

Aja – dijeron Lucius y Tom

Bienvenidos al club – dijo Regulus, pues el también había huido de su madre y Arianna Parkinson.

Jajajajaa, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de ustedes – Rabastan recibió miradas fulminantes de todos los presentes.

No digas nada que muy pronto te llegara tu turno – dijo Lucius bebiendo de su vaso de ron y borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Rabastan.

SI bueno por el momento no me tengo que preocupar por eso ya que mis padres están tan concentrados en la boda de Rod que se han olvidado de mí en especial mi madre y sus intentos de emparejamiento – dijo Rabastan

Y aprovecha eso hermanito – dijo Rodolphus al recordar lo cerca que esta de casarse con la loca de bellatrix por el maldito contrato matrimonial entre las familias.

Lo estoy aprovechando al máximo – dijo Rabastan guiñando un ojo a una morena que pasaba por ahí, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano causando las risas de los demás.

**Hyde Park**

James caminaba por el parque mirando a los niños jugar, estaba cansado de estar encerrado en la mansión esos estúpidos periodistas no lo dejan tranquilo pero al fin había podido escapar pasando desapercibido.

Se acercó a una banca libre y se sentó a observar el paisaje, de repente sintió un golpe en su pierna derecha y vio una pelota de futbol.

Diculpe senor, podía dame mi pelota – James observo detrás de sus lentes negros a un pequeño de entr años de edad pero lo que le llamo mucho la atención eran esos ojos verdes como la esmeralda tan iguales a Tom.

Toma pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo James curioso

Adam – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

Y tus papas?

Mi papi etá tabajando peo estoy con mi ninera, mira allí eta – el pequeño señalo a una joven que estaba leyendo una revista mientras hablaba por teléfono sin percatarse que el pequeño se había escapado de su vista.

Entonces Adam te gustaría que juegue contigo?

¡Shiiiii!

Entonces vamos a jugar

James y el pequeño Adam pasaron una hora jugando y cuando se cansaron empezaron a conversar o más bien James escuchaba el parloteo del pequeño quien le hablo de su guardería y de su padre lo curioso fue que nunca hablara de su madre eso extraño a James pero lo dejo pasar, en cambio siguieron hablando de las travesuras del pequeño, él también le hablo de sus travesuras de niño junto con su mejor amigo.

¡Adam!, ¡Adam!, ¡Adam! – se escuchó a lo lejos interrumpiendo la conversación

Es la peada de mi ninera, mejor me voy chauuuuuuu – se despidió el peque

Nos vemos, amiguito – dijo James encaminándose hacia la mansión de su familia sin antes verificar que el niño estuviera con su niñera a salvo.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparativos para la fiesta

**Capítulo 4: Preparativos para la fiesta**

**Mansión Potter**

¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – se escuchó por toda la casa causando un susto en Remus, quien terminaba su desayuno; subió las escaleras rápidamente hacia el segundo piso de dónde venían los gritos pero al llegar arriba se encontró con una imagen que lo dejo en shock.

Mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello – se decía Sirius mientras veía que su cabello ya no era negro sino un verde fosforescente.

Rosa, mi cabello es rosa – dijo James histérico al ver el nuevo color de su cabello

Lily estaba que se partía de la risa al ver el resultado de su venganza a su lado su hermano estaba en la misma situación. Había tenido que esperar una semana para que sirius y james bajen la guardia para que pueda poner en sus bebidas unas pastillas que los dejaban profundamente dormidos y así pintarles el pelo con un tinte spray.

Pe…pero – dijo Remus después de recuperarse aunque ahora tenía que aguantar la risa fallando miserablemente.

¡ DEJEN DE REIRSE! – gritaron Sirius y James muy enojados para después volver a sus cuartos a tratar de quitar ese color de sus cabellos.

La venganza es una perra, no? – dijo Lily toda seria para después romper a reír otra vez.

Lily – dijo Remus regañándola y preocupado por sus amigos

Tranquilo Rem, con unas cuantas lavadas el tinte desaparece – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa para luego bajar a tomar desayuno.

Ok, eso me deja más tranquilo – moony se encamino a su cuarto para preparase pues iban a ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta que era la próxima semana, aunque a lo lejos pudo escuchar:

Señorita Snape, a vuelta a recibir un hermoso arreglo floral esta vez son de lavanda – dijo el ama de llaves de la mansión.

Lily Snape corrió hacia el recibidor donde encontró un jarrón de cristal con sus flores favoritas busco la tarjeta de quien las mandaba aunque ya sabía quién lo mandaba pues desde hace 6 días a estado recibiendo este tipo de arreglos.

"_**Si cada vez que pienso en ti una estrella se apagara no quedaría en el cielo ninguna estrella que brillara**__**" **_

_**El guardián**_

El guardián _¿Quién será? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Sera guapo? Mmm ojala muy pronto descubra quien es aunque también podría ser él; no, no creo que sea él ya que él tomo hace tiempo una decisión _pensó Lily, ella volvió al comedor sin antes decirle al ama de llaves que subiera las flores a su cuarto.

**Pastelería "Weasley"**

La familia Weasley era una familia que poseía el título de noble sin embargo no poseían la riqueza que caracterizaba a las otras familias de nobles debido a que ellos heredaron el título de un pariente lejano. El patriarca de la familia es Arthur Weasley es un pastelero de 36 años quien junto con su esposa Molly son los dueños de la recién inaugurada pastelería "Weasley", el sueño de ambos desde que se conocieron en la escuela de cocina. Ellos son los orgullosos padres de 4 hijos, el mayor es William Weasley "Bill" para los amigos era un doncel de 17 años tenía el cabello rojo largo, característico de su familia; ojos azules claros, un pendiente en forma de colmillo y un cuerpo con una figura espectacular que era considerado una belleza por los jóvenes varones teniendo así su propio club de fans. El segundo es Charlie Weasley era un doncel de 16 años, él era muy parecido a su hermano mayor solamente que era más bajo, pelo corto y un cuerpo mucho más atlético al practicar varios deportes sin embargo eso no evitaba que tuviera al igual que su hermano su club de fans. Y por último están los gemelos de más de un año de edad, George y Fred, ambos son varones y muy traviesos por lo que siempre hacen de las suyas en la pastelería.

MAMAAAAAAAAAAA VEN A VER LO QUE HICIERON LOS GEMELOS EN LA COSINA! – se escuchó por todo el local la voz del primogénito de la familia.

"_Y ahora que travesura abran hecho esta vez" _pensó Molly Weasley dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la pastelería dejando a su hijo Charlie sin ver a los nuevos clientes que entraban a la tienda.

Hola, joven Charlie – dijo Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora de Literatura en la prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts, escuela a la que asisten su hermano mayor y él gracias a unas becas de estudio y deportes respectivamente.

Buenas tardes, Señora Mcgonagall, bienvenida a la pastelería Weasley, ¿desea lo de siempre? – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y fijándose en que su profesora no venía sola sino con unos 5 jóvenes que les parecía conocidos pero que no lograba ubicar al tener ellos gorras y lentes oscuros.

Más tarde pero podrías llamar a tu madre, necesito hablar con ella; tranquilo no estas metido en ningún problema es sobre otro asunto.- esto último Minerva lo dijo al ver el nerviosismo de su alumno.

Si claro, lo que pasa es que….- se vio interrumpido por el fuerte grito de su madre.

GEORGE Y FRED WEASLEY, VENGAN AQUÍ PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS! YA VERAN CUANDO LOS ATRAPE! - Molly Weasley estaba furiosa ya que al entrar a la cocina se dio con la sorpresa de que los pequeños gemelos estaban cubiertos de harina al igual que su hijo mayor, la mayoría de las bandejas de postres y cupcakes que había hecho estaban esparcidas por el piso de la cocina. Después de calmarse y de atrapar a los gemelos que se habían refugiado por debajo de la mesa tras escuchar sus gritos mando a su Bill a sacar a los gemelos de la cocina mientras trataba de arreglar el desastre.

Los miembros de la banda y Minerva estaban sorprendidos y porque no decir un poco asustados por los gritos de la señora Weasley pero no Charlie, quien ya estaba acostumbrado y se preguntaba que tanto desastre había hecho sus hermanitos pequeños sin embargo se quedó sin habla cuando vio aparecer a Bill con los gemelos colgando de sus manos agarrados por la parte de atrás de sus polos cubiertos todos por completo de harina.

Los gemelos hicieron de las suyas y la cocina es un desastre – dijo ante la muda pregunta de su hermano y se sonrojo al ver que habían 6 personas más en la tienda reconociendo a una de ellas como su profesora.

Aajo! Aajo! Aajo! – dijeron los gemelos rompiendo con el incómodo ambiente de la pastelería y provocando risas en los clientes pues los niños parecían dos pequeños fantasmas.

Profesora Mcgonagall – susurro Bill con la cara roja mientras bajaba a los pequeños demonios, quienes escaparon en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Justo en esos momentos Molly Weasley se hace presente y al ver a la profesora se pone roja al igual que sus hijos - Señora Mcgonagall lamento mucho que escuchara esto, hay que vergüenza.

No se preocupe yo también sufría lo mismo con el ahijado de mi esposo y su mejor amigo, ellos eran unos demonios al igual que estos pequeñines por lo visto – Minerva le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras que los aludidos soltaban unas risitas al recordar algunos momentos parecidos de pequeños.

Jejeje, niños; pero bueno que se le ofrece Señora Mcgonagall

Antes que nada llámeme Minerva, y quería hablar de un negocio con usted por favor podríamos hablar en privado?

Por supuesto, señora….., perdón, Minerva sígame por aquí – dijo Molly entusiasmada desapareciendo por detrás de las cortinas que ocultaban el camino hacia la cocina he ingresado a una pequeña oficina.

Ok, chicos ustedes tomen asiento y prueben algunos postres no se van a arrepentir – dijo Minerva antes de seguir a Molly.

Charlie, ya vuelvo voy a limpiarme y a los gemelos en el baño de atrás así que atiéndelos tú – le susurro Bill a su hermano para después atrapar justo a sus hermanos antes de que cometieran otra travesura y desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

Bueno chicos, que les ofrezco – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa pero casi suelta un grito al ver reconocer a Sirius Black pues el aludido se había quitado los lentes y la gorra al sentarse – OH MI DIOS, ERES SIRIUS BLACK! POR FAVOR DAME TU AUTOGRAFO! – pero al observar mejor al resto de los presentes casi se desmaya por completo al ver que toda la banda estaba allí – ESTAN TODOS !, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR PUEDO TOMARME UNA FOTO CON USTEDES DESDE MI CELULAR, OH DIOS MIO SOY UN GRAN FAN.

Claro amigo – dijo Sirius todo animado y un poco divertido al ver la emoción del adolescente.

Charlie le entrego a Sirius la libreta donde apuntaba para que le firmaran su autógrafo y después se la entregó a James y así se la fueron pasando entre todos los miembros de la banda, todo esto mientras parlotea sobre el último disco de la banda. Por último se tomó una foto al estilo "selfie".

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – dijo emocionadísimo Charlie para después tratar de aclarar su voz para que suene normal – Y ahora puedo tomar su orden, ¿Qué desean?

Ya era hora – susurro Severus sarcásticamente pero nadie lo escucho.

Bueno yo deseo un cheescake de maracuyá, por lo que veo esta delicioso – dijo Lily mirando la lista de postres que tenía en la mano.

A mí deme una tarta 3 chocolates – dijo Remus

Una tarta de manzana - dijo Severus

Para mí un cupcake de chocolate con plátano y el otro que sea de fresa con vainilla – dijo James

Torta de nueces y chocolates – dijo Sirius

Charlie termino de anotar los pedidos se fue a preparar el pedido a la parte de atrás, cuando regreso a dejar el pedido vio salir a su profesora y a su madre de la oficina, esta última después de dejar el pedido se le acerco a decir toda emocionada:

Nos acaban de contratar para ser el catering de la fiesta de los 100 años de los Hoteles Gryffindor,¿ no es eso maravilloso? al parecer la empresa que habían contratado tuvo que cancelar su contrato al tener a gran parte de su personal y pasteleros con gripe, pobrecitos pero bueno Tengo que llamar a tu padre esto le va a encantar – dijo su madre dando pequeños saltos mientras se iba por el teléfono, felizmente que la cortina evitaba que los de afuera vieran a su madre en ese estado.

**10 minutos después **

Este pastel con nueces esta delicioso, amigos – dijo Sirius con la boca llena de comida y dando un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

Cierra la boca Padfoot, pero te doy la razón este pastel de chocolate me deja sin palabras – dijo Moony recibiendo varios asentimientos con la cabeza por parte de los demás.

Incluso yo puedo decir que este pie de manzanas es perfecto – dijo Severus disfrutando de su postre favorito aunque tuvo que evitar que Sirius y James le quitaran un poco.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en comer los sabrosos postres o evitando que alguien les quite en el caso de Severus, no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de alguien al local.

Hola – Charlie que estaba ordenando unas cosas en la caja alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un apuesto joven de cabello marrón oscuro con algunos destellos rojizos y ojos azules verdosos, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

Eh…Ho…Hola – tartamudeo Charlie al ver que parecía un idiota por quedársele mirándolo.

El joven sintió que el hermoso pelirrojo que atendía la caja se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde, se fijó más en él y rápidamente lo recordó – Eres el chico del centro comercial.

Charlie sintió como su cara se volvía roja al reconocerlo también, él era el chico con quien hace dos días en el centro comercial se había chocado y había caído sobre él en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Hola, Charlie – dijo el varón con una sonrisa coqueta leyendo el nombre del pelirrojo en su camisa.

"_Dios, cuando dijo mi nombre se oyó tan sexy, Charlie deja de pensar en eso y dile algo" pensó el pelirrojo._

¿Cua….Cual es su pedido? – Charlie quiso darse un golpe en la frente eso sonó nada sexy.

"_Tú" _pensó el varón pero dijo _–_ Un pie de limón y una torta de moka para llevar, por favor.

No hay problema serian 3.50 £

Después de recibir el pago, Charlie se dirigió al mostrador para sacar una tajada y colocarla en el taper para llevar, todos sus movimientos eran observados por el varón causando un nerviosismo en él.

Aquí tiene muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

Sabes, me gustaría volverte a ver te parecería salir conmigo el sábado al cine – dijo el varón pues no desaprovecharla la oportunidad de lograr una cita con ese hermoso doncel.

Si – dijo Charlie con una voz normal aunque por dentro estaba chillando de alegría y agrego – me gustaría.

Ok, entonces ¿Me das tu número? – Charlie y el varón intercambiaron números y se estaban despidiendo cuando el varón recordó que no le había dado su nombre – Apropósito mi nombre es Rabastan Lestrangue.

Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un botella de vidrio quebrarse en el suelo, lo que causo que ambos jóvenes se percataran de la presencia de los otros clientes voltearan a ver que causo ese sonido.

Sirius Black – dijo Rabastan nervioso pero tambien con una clara nota de incredulidad al ver al exnovio/ amor de la vida de su hermano mayor y por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo no era del agrado de este.

Rabastan Lestrangue – dijo Sirius claro que el apellido del varón lo dijo con todo el odio posible frente a él estaba el hermano de la persona que le rompió el corazón y para su mala suerte rabastan era muy parecido a su hermano pero Rod tiene los ojos verdes-marrones.

El resto de los presentes estaban incomodos con el ambiente tenso que se sentía en la pastelería.

Ejeem … bueno espero tu llamada para la cita – le dijo Rabastan a Charlie con muchos nervios al ver a cierta persona acercarse a la pastelería – Adiós.

Tras la salida de Rabastan de la pastelería se pudo sentir un ambiente mucho más tranquilo. Minerva decidió que era mejor irse a la mansión así que pagaron la cuenta y pidieron para llevar unos cupcakes y se despidieron de Charlie.

No deberías salir con él solo te traerá sufrimiento – le dijo Sirius a Charlie con una mirada vacía que le causo confusión al pelirrojo mientras salía seguido por los demás.

**Cerca de la pastelería **

Hay hermano mucho te demorasteis, ya te iba a buscar – dijo Rod probando un poco de su torta de moka en el auto mientras notaba que su hermano actuaba raro.

Si, bueno invite a alguien a salir por eso demore a ahora vámonos que papá nos está esperando – dijo Rabastan pero lo último casi lo dijo gritando al ver que Sirius salía de la pastelería, no quería que su hermano lo viera sabía que su hermano aún no estaba preparado para volverse a encontrar con el Black.

Ok, nos vamos

"_Eso estuvo cerca" _pensó Rabastan mirando cómo se alejaban en sentido contrario la camioneta en el que iban los merodeadores.


End file.
